Umino Kara
is one of the main Cure in Royal Rainbow Pretty cure. She is the princess of Blue Kingdom. She is 16-year-old girl who is energetic and always happy. Kara's alter ego is . Her catchphrase is . Personality In the beginning, she was serious and noble. She is the president of the student council at -----. As she is the blue princess of wisdom, her family have always obliged her to work against her will. But thanks to Rosa, she became the Cure of happiness instead of the Cure of wisdom. So, she become cheerful and optimistic History Appearance ~Add~ Relationships * Nijiko Rosa 'She is one of her best friends. Kara became cheerful and joyful thanks to Rosa. Besides, Rosa always does her best to help her. She usually called her "Shell-chan" (Kara means Shell) * 'Kiaki Midori 'Kara likes Midori. She is always with her. (What annoys Midori sometimes). Kara helped her to become kind. * 'Murasakino Yume 'She is one of her precious friends. She gave Cure Purple a nickname * Fukumi Minako Minako is a lot like Kara in terms of personality. She even gave her a nickname "Kara-tan". * [[Kihara Kaoru|'Kihara Kaoru']] Kara spends a lot of time with Kaoru. She likes creating dolls with her and helping her in the Doll Shop. Cure Blue Her first introductory speech: Her second introductory speech: is Kara's alter ego. She controls the power of water and also ice. She has a tendency to give out a speech about Happiness in the middle of the battle,(even before becoming the Cure of happiness) which often provokes the villains and tell her to shut up. This indicates that she utilizes the power of happiness. Alone, Cure Blue can perform the Blue Shell Wave, when her power get upgraded with Pretty Shell, she uses Glitter Shell Wave. Before the end of the season, only six girls can do the Glitter Colors Explosion. And at the end of the season, she can perform Arc-en-ciel Shower with all the girls Transformation Colorful Cure Blue Colorful Cure Blue is the upgraded form that Cure Blue attains in episode 47. The Pretty Fairies are required for this transformation upgrade. The seven Pretty Fairies Heart to Fire combined to become "Arc-en-ciel-sama" to allow the Cures to transform. In this form, the Cures can perform Arc-en-ciel Shower. Attacks * ' '''She raises her hand "Color of Rainbow " and there the Rainbow Bracelet appears then the water spins around the enemy, then closes in on the enemy and explodes into bubbles. * This attack can't be used only with Princess Palace. She puts the Blue Shell in Princess Palace and then, Pretty Shell, a small fairy enters to the blue room where was the source of the power of Cure Blue and after that, she says "Power of Pretty Cure … Light Blue" * is Cure Blue's group attack that she perform with Cure Pink, Cure Yellow, Cure Green, Cure Purple and Cure Orange (But only since Cure Orange has belonged to the groupRRPC31 * is Cure Blue's second group attack that she performs with Cure Pink, Cure Green, Cure Yellow, Cure Purple, Cure Orange and Cure Red, where she needs to be in her Colorful Mode Etymology 'Umino '(海の): Umi ''(海) means sea. As a syllabus, "no" indicates possessive, so Umino as a phrase can mean "of the Sea". '''Kara '(殻): Kara means shell. Her name means " '''The shell of the Sea" Songs * The Blue Ocean * Blue Happiness Duets * Happy Feelings (Along with Nijiko Rosa) Gallery Trivia * When Kara becomes Cure Blue, her voice develops a notably more mature tone instead of her usual higher voice. *Cure Blue is the first cure to have two introductory speeches * Kara's birthday is July 3. Hence, her zodiac is Cancer * Kara is the fourth blue Cure to be a student council president after Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel, Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure ''and Kaido Minami from Princess Pretty Cure'' ** She is the sixth student council president overall. * Kara also shares similarities with Minazuki Karen, Aoki Reika, Kaido Minami and Namino Miya ** They all have blue as their theme color ** They are the most intelligent Cure in their group ** They all have related powers. (Minami, Karen, Kara and Miya's powers are water, while Reika's is ice, a form of water.) ** All are part of the student council. ** In episode 16, it is revealed that Kara couldn't swim. * Cure Blue is the fourth blue Cure to have water powers. Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:User: Anime-Candy Category:Candyseries Category:Royal Rainbow Pretty Cure Category:Water using Cures Category:Snow using Cures